


Hot Child in the City

by Beltenebra



Category: A.B.C.-Z, Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: EbiKisu being themselves, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Playzone backstage shenanigans, background NiSen, poor Tottsu's blood-pressure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beltenebra/pseuds/Beltenebra
Summary: Tottsu tries to steer Hasshi away from corrupting influences. This works out about as well as you’d expect.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mousapelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/gifts).



> This was originally written for JE FQF 2010.
> 
> Hasshi is 17 so he is technically still jail-bait in this fic. 

It was once again time for _Playzone_. Totsuka had always loved _Playzone_. They were usually in rehearsals for a month or so and although it was undoubtedly hard work, it didn’t usually feel like it. It was a great time to spend time with his bandmates and friends in other groups working on a project that didn’t require them to be “on” all the time like Shokura. He liked the sight of the lot of them in ratty practice clothes and no make-up, hair pulled up or back with little regard to how silly they might look. He liked the relaxed atmosphere, the freedom they had to switch from serious work mode to carefree goofing off.

He watched Hasshi and Tsuka go through one of the more difficult tumbling runs and didn’t bother to hide the proud smile he felt curve his lips when he watched Hasshi excelling. He’d joined their group when he was fifteen, two short years later and their Z had more than settled into his talent and his place in the group. He wasn’t the nervous, doe-eyed fifteen year-old he was when he first joined them. He was more confident, finally totally comfortable being familiar with them, and even taller.

Tottsu was still watching a few minutes later when Hasshi bent back in a slow, graceful walkover.

“Nice view, huh?”

He must have been distracted for Kawai to be able to sneak up on him completely unawares. The shorter man draped an arm around his shoulders and chuckled. “Kid looks good bent over like that.”

Tottsu rolled his eyes, more than used to Fumito’s constant readiness to dish out smutty observations. Kawai never bothered to disguise his comments, he was more the single- entendre type.

“He’s too young.” Which Kawai knew. They were all _more_ than aware how young Hasshi was. But Tottsu still felt compelled to say it every time. He hated to admit it, but he still needed to remind himself sometimes.

It was hard for anyone in the company to stay innocent forever. Especially when they spent all of their time with older and worldlier co-workers. On the whole, they had been pretty good at keeping most of their more risque goings-on away from Hasshi, but the kid was seventeen now and he was pretty damned curious. Any time he felt like he was being left out, he busted out the pout and the puppy dog eyes; and what’s worse, he now knew exactly how effective they were on just about all of them. Especially Tottsu.

But he was working on it. He hoped continued exposure would help; he got The Look (as Tsuka had coined it) every time he herded Hasshi away from grabby senpai or from any conversation involving Fujigaya’s patented ‘I’m telling a sexy story’ smirk, which knowing Taipi, probably also involved grabby senpai.

He just wasn’t ready for Hasshi to grow up. That’s what he told himself. And if it was wrong for him to have untoward thoughts about their youngest, then no one else was allowed to either. However, it was becoming increasingly difficult to police his colleagues. The almost festival atmosphere of _Playzone_ certainly didn’t make it easier.

Tottsu pinched Kawai hard in the side just to hear him squawk and tried to ignore Hasshi bouncing cheerfully over to stage left to greet some of the Kisumai boys who had just arrived. The younger man was talking to Nikaido, gesturing wildly and absentmindedly re-snapping the parts of his pants that had come open during tumbling practice. He had replaced most of the baggy sweatpants Tottsu had helped him pick out last year with sleek track pants, the kind Senga liked with snaps all the way up to the hip. When Tottsu pointed out that if Hasshi moved the wrong way the entire cast would be looking at his Naruto boxers Hasshi had just blinked innocently in the face of Tottsu’s incredulity and replied that Senga said they had good ventilation. Tottsu had valiantly attempted to ignore Goseki waggling his eyebrows exaggeratedly at him over Hasshi’s shoulder and Kawai’s snicker.

He had a feeling this year was going to be rough.

Today it seemed like the entirety of the cast was out to drive him completely batshit. It was like they had a meeting or something. His more paranoid fantasies conjured up a vision of Ebikisu (minus him and Hasshi) listening intently as Yara outlined a detailed plan for thoroughly corrupting Hasshi and making Tottsu into a crazy person in the process. There had been a flip chart. And diagrams.

He had passed a whispering knot of bandmates this morning, Goseki and Tsuka and half of Kisumai having a hushed exchange that involved a lot of wild gesturing and pointed looks in his direction. He figured they were planning some prank and made a mental note to double check his water bottle/shoes/duffel bag for surprises. As this was a pretty standard order of business any time this many of them were together in the same place, he wasn’t really worried.

Things had been fine until lunch. As soon as the break had been called Goseki and Yara swooped down, flanking Hasshi with identical evil grins. Goseki linked his arm through Hasshi’s and proceeded to tug him towards the exit. Letting Hasshi wander off unsupervised with Goseki and Yara? There was no way that was a good idea. God knows what they would talk about. Even in a verified public place, he wouldn’t put it past them to be more than able to corrupt Hasshi.

He flung himself in the path to the door, trying to look as casual as possible. “Where are you going?”

Yara grinned, “Gocchi and I are taking Hasshi-kun to lunch.”

“He asked me for advice about something a little while back and I thought this would be a perfect opportunity.” Goskei’s smile gleamed dark around the edges.

“Well, you can’t have him today, Hasshi is having lunch with me. And I’m not ready to go yet.” It came out of his mouth in a rush. He looked at Hasshi and hoped his smile didn’t reflect his panic. He had no idea what he would do if Hasshi refused.

Thankfully Hasshi lit up like a Christmas tree and launched himself forward to wrap his arms around Tottsu’s neck in an exuberant hug. “Yay! Lunch with Tottsu!”

Yara and Goseki just leaned on each other and chuckled. “Maybe next time then,” Yara responded, eyes twinkling.

They had completely g-rated bowls of ramen and Tottsu had another few hours of respite until Tackey showed up in the middle of the afternoon session. Tottsu watched him wind his way through the cast, bestowing one-armed hugs and ruffling the hair of his favorite juniors. He came to a stop right in front of Hasshi, grinning up at the younger man.

“Just who I wanted to see.”

“Hi, Tackey-senpai,” Hasshi caroled.

Tackey slanted a smile at Tottsu, “I’m borrowing him for a bit. I need to take some measurements for Enjoubu costumes.”

Tottsu arched a skeptical eyebrow. He didn’t believe for a second that Tackey would come all the way down here himself if all he wanted was Hasshi’s measurements. “I’ll help. You’ll need someone to hold the measuring tape, right?”

Tackey stared at him, eyes slightly narrowed. Tottsu kept his face as blankly earnest as possible. A few moments later, Tackey just shook his head with a small smile. “Ok. Well... fine. I guess we’ll actually... do some costume fittings.” He waved Tottsu and Hasshi ahead of him as they walked back to the costuming area. “There goes my Sunday afternoon.”

His nerves were a little frayed by the time they called the end of practice that evening. He just wanted to see Hasshi safely on his way home and have as relaxing an evening as he possibly could. He wondered if this is what fathers of teen-aged girls felt like all the time. It was a wonder there wasn’t a higher rate of heart attacks due to stress.

He watched out of the corner of his eye as Hasshi gathered his things, he was just about to go over and offer to walk Hasshi to his station when the younger man’s attention was caught by Nikaido and Senga. He edged a little closer so he could hear their conversation.

They were all over each other as usual; Senga had an arm slung over Nika’s shoulders, with Nika’s wound around Senga’s waist. They sparkled up at Hasshi, all innocent smiles but the tone of their voices gave them away.

“Hey, Hasshi,” Nika started. “Want to come over to my place tonight? I got a new video game, it has a three-player mode.”

Senga looked up from beneath lowered lashes, his voice gone slightly husky, “Do you have your own joystick?”

“He can use mine.” Nika responded before Hasshi could answer, all dimples and mischief.

Tottsu didn’t even get a chance to protest before Hasshi piped up cheerfully, “It’s ok! Tottsu is going to give me a ride home!”

Hasshi turned and beamed at Tottsu like he had known that Tottsu was standing right behind him the whole time. Tottsu hadn’t remembered offering Hasshi a ride home. Maybe it had come up at lunch and he had forgotten. Anyway it would solve his current predicament nicely. He nodded and Hasshi twinkled back at him.

They grabbed their bags and headed out of the building, nodding and waving their goodbyes. Tottsu made a face at Kawai when he leered and told Tottsu to ‘have fun’. Honestly he was just going to drop Hasshi off and go home. Alone. He worked with a bunch of perverts.

He had just slid behind the wheel when Hasshi who had been rummaging around in his bag made a noise of distress. He looked up at Tottsu’s inquiring hum, dark eyes hopeful. “It’s so late, my Mom is already asleep and I forgot my key. Can I stay over at your place?”

Tottsu sucked in a breath. He was tired, sweaty, and already on-edge. It had been a long day. The last thing he needed was his adorable kouhai bouncing around his apartment with his long legs and sweet smiles, damp from the bath and- he aborted that line of thought immediately. That whole realm was off-limits.

He really wanted to say no, he spent a few moments wracking his brains trying to come up with something, any excuse. But it was impossible in the face of Hasshi’s exuberance. He sighed, but gave Hasshi an indulgent smile, “I don’t see any reason why not.”

They had tea and baths and were sprawled comfortably on Tottsu’s couch with half an eye on some game show when Hasshi turned and fixed him with an inscrutable look. “I know what you’re doing, you know.”

Tottsu lolled his head to the side and raised an eyebrow at his kouhai, “Doing? What makes you think I’m doing something?”

Hasshi smiled encouragingly, “You’re trying to date me.”

His eyes snapped open in surprise, he sat bolt upright, his words tumbling over each other in his panic, “No! I’m _really_ not. Remember, you can’t believe anything Fumi tells you. ”

The younger man just beamed back at him, patting his hand soothingly, “It’s ok, I don’t mind.”

Tottsu dropped his head into his hands with a groan, this wasn’t supposed to happen. He was trying to keep Hasshi _away_ from untoward influences;he hadn’t meant to give Hasshi the wrong impression. He was a horrible senpai.

A warm hand on his shoulder made him look up. Hasshi had scooted closer to crowd up against him on the couch. He could feel the solid line of heat of the younger man pressed against his side. He looked up and whatever he was going to say next flew out of his head in the face of Hasshi’s serious eyes.

“It’s definitely ok if it’s Tottsu. Because Tottsu is my favorite, Tottsu has always been my favorite,” Hasshi murmured and Tottsu had just enough time to register the charming blush spread across his kouhai’s cheeks before Hasshi leaned in and kissed him.

He should have stopped him, should have pushed him away and told him that Hasshi was too young to be kissing him. But Hasshi’s hand was tight on Tottsu’s shoulder, his lips were so soft, he was trembling ever so slightly. And Tottsu had always been powerless to deny Hasshi what he wanted, be it half of his coffee milk, tumbling tips, or countless warm embraces.

He let Hasshi press him back into the couch cushions, opened his mouth under the younger man’s onslaught, felt his pulse leap at Hasshi’s soft, grateful noise when he realized that Tottsu wasn’t going to push him away. He didn’t want to know where Hasshi had learned to kiss. He pushed the thought away, concentrating instead on the feeling of those plush lips against his, of Hasshi’s increasing confidence as he swirled his tongue against Tottsu’s.

Tottsu was more than a little dazed when Hasshi pulled away just enough to trail his lips down over the line of Tottsu’s jaw, to slide his hot mouth down the line of his neck. He groaned Hasshi’s name as the other man slid strong hands down his sides and brushed curious fingers back up under his t-shirt, tracing the line of his torso.

He looked down into Hasshi’s eyes and the younger man looked stricken, his voice pleading, “Please don’t tell me to stop, Tottsu. Be mad at me later. But don’t make me stop now.”

“I’m not mad at you,” his reply was soft, his voice fond. He threaded a hand into Hasshi’s silky hair, smoothing through it like petting a cat. “I just don’t want to push you into something you don’t want.”

Hasshi leaned into the touch, practically purring under Tottsu’s hand. His eyes sparkled and his mouth curved up in a satisfied smirk. “Don’t worry, Tottsu. There is absolutely no chance of that happening.” The younger man reached out and gently pushed Tottsu back down to the couch, leaning over him with hot eyes and Tottsu stopped thinking.

Tottsu lost track of time in a blur of roaming hands and slick kisses. Somewhere along the way they had both lost their shirts. He had given up his death grip on the couch in favor of letting his hands roam over the warm expanse of Hasshi’s torso, enjoying the way Hasshi sighed happily when he touched him.

Hasshi confidently licked his way down Tottsu’s stomach, pausing to flick the pink tip of his tongue over one of Tottsu’s nipples, grinning at the helpless whimper he got in return. The kid was smart, not giving Tottsu’s brain a chance to catch up as he situated himself between Tottsu’s legs and pulled the older man’s sweat pants and boxers down at the same time.

Tottsu had just enough time to draw a breath to say... something. He didn’t know what because his words were utterly lost in a desperate groan when Hasshi gave him a wicked little grin and leaned forward to suck the tip of his cock into his hot mouth. Hasshi swirled his tongue around the tip and it was fucking perfect, until he slid those soft lips down further and that was beyond perfect. Tottsu could feel himself shaking, trembling with the effort of holding himself back from thrusting into that amazing heat.

He settled for sliding an unsteady hand into Hasshi’s hair. “I’m going to kill whoever taught you how to do that.”

The younger man leaned back and pulled his mouth off of Tottsu’s cock with a soft pop. He smiled sweetly up at Tottsu. “Maybe no one did. Maybe I’ve just spent a lot of time thinking about what Tottsu would like.”

That was the last straw. He hauled Hasshi up and pulled him close, claiming his mouth, needing to feel him, warm and hard and willing. Their hips met and they groaned in unison as their erections pressed together, the friction of Hasshi’s soft pants amazing against his bare skin; the hot line of his cock was tantalizing. Hasshi panted against his lips, his words breathless and rushed, “Tottsu, I want- can I?”

“Anything you want. And call me Shota.” He sounded just as desperate, he was beyond caring at this point.

“Shota,” Hasshi moaned, giving him another kiss before tearing himself away and padding over to his bag, cheeks still charmingly painted pink as Tottsu watched him unabashedly. He pulled out a small tube and pushed his pants off to stand completely nude in Tottsu’s living room.

God, he was gorgeous. All long, lean lines and creamy skin and Tottsu finally let himself look. Hasshi flushed but preened a little under the scrutiny before crossing the room and leaning over to kiss Tottsu sweetly. Tottsu spread his legs so Hasshi could kneel between them looped his arms around broad shoulders, pulling Hasshi back in close.

The younger man’s hands shook just a little as he uncapped the bottle, Tottsu did his best to kiss him to distraction. But he was quivering a little too as Hasshi trailed slick fingers along the tender skin of his inner thigh. He whimpered embarrassingly when one of those long, lovely fingers left off curiously circling his rim and pressed into him. He moaned garbled words of encouragement as one, then two fingers slipped slowly in and out of him.

_Yes, god- right there, Ryosuke, now_ Tottsu couldn’t keep his voice steady as Hasshi finally pressed three fingers in deep, changing the angle slightly until Tottsu’s entire body jerked in sudden, sharp pleasure. _Please_ He heard himself plead and Hasshi looked down at him, eyes wide and dark with anticipation.

He reached down and groped blindly for the tube, slicking his hand and sliding it over Hasshi’s cock. The younger man threw his head back at the first touch of Tottsu’s hand, not bothering to contain his loud moan. But when Tottsu’s hand left him to tug his hips forward, those amazing eyes were locked onto Tottsu’s again, his gaze radiating affection and trust and breathless desire.

Hasshi didn’t hesistate, didn’t tease, just pressed in slow and steady, watching Tottsu’s face with eyes that threatened to flutter closed. Tottsu reveled in the heat, the feeling of being stretched open, the delicious burn, the headiness of being so close to Hasshi. He stayed motionless for just a moment drinking in the sensation before bucking his hips up, silently asking Hasshi to move.

And he did; with a tiny, strained groan he pulled out and thrust back in, building a confident, steady rhythm. Damned if those hips weren’t just as amazing and they seemed when he danced. Hasshi leaned down, trying to reach Tottsu’s mouth but the angle was all wrong. Tottsu reached a hand up to cup his cheek and he turned into the touch, nuzzling Tottsu’s palm.

Tottsu was losing his mind, the steady surge of Hasshi’s hips was picking his composure to pieces. He wrapped his legs around Hasshi’s waist and canted his hips, changing the angle just enough to set off fireworks behind his eyes. _Fuck._ He cried out and Hasshi caught on quickly, holding his hips in place as he thrust harder.

“Shota, I can’t- ’s too good,” Hasshi whimpered and Tottsu reached down to stroke himself to the rhythm of Hasshi’s hips, smiling as he tightened around the younger man, pulling another moan from Hasshi’s lips.

“It’s alright, Ryosuke. Let go,” he commanded softly and Hasshi obeyed, his entire body shuddering and Tottsu felt the heat of it pool inside of him. Hasshi’s hips stuttered through the end of his orgasm and he looked down at Tottsu, flushed and hard and so very close. Hasshi batted his hand away from his cock and it only took a few confident tugs until he was coming, his orgasm ripping through him, racing down his spine like electricity, setting his nerves on fire.

They both collapsed into a boneless heap, Hasshi wrapping his arms around Tottsu, pressing him down into the cushions. Tottsu nuzzled his head into the crook of Hasshi’s neck and tried not to worry about what was going to happen now.

A few breathless minutes later Hasshi pulled back to look down at him with bright eyes. “Tottsu, that was _awesome_ ,” he breathed. Tottsu bit his lip and moments later burst into laughter because he really couldn’t bring himself to disagree at all.

Bundled into bed with Hasshi wrapped around him like an octopus and chattering sleepily about how much he loved _Playzone_ and how much fun he was having, Tottsu spared a thought to wonder if this development would make his life easier. Hasshi yawned around a remark about whether Tottsu thought they could get away with doing this on breaks like Nika and Senga since they were _dating_ now, it would definitely be ok, right, and Tottsu sighed. Definitely not easier. But he couldn’t really bring himself to mind Hasshi’s brand of difficult.


End file.
